One Big Complicated Web
by evilangel3326
Summary: This is the story of Ashley. Her Senior Year and How four boys changed everything! crappy summary but please at least read the first chapter!
1. New Girl

Author Note: this is my first story that I've tried so please give as much advice as possible

**AN: ok so some of you may recognise this story. I took my old one-day, and reposted the story. There were too many mistakes and I felt that it needed to be fixed. Also there was too long between my posts, which as a reader, I no annoys the crap out of people. For this I am sorry. I've made sure to have a few chapters written before I post this, that way I have stuff to post while I write more. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**P.S I am from Australia so a few things may be off, like knowing about places and also some spelling. Just thought I would let you no )**

**Sadly I don't own any of the boys. If I did I would have much better things to do then write a fanfic! Lolz.**

_Italics__** are Ashley's Thoughts.**_

_Before I begin this story I want to tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Ashley Alexander. I moved to Ipswich when I was 17. I started at Spencer in my senior year. I didn't want to move there. Like really? Who moved from Melbourne, Australia to Ipswich, Massachusetts! Well my parents decided it was a great idea! But looking back now it was the best decision they ever made. Ipswich is where I meet them, more importantly it's where I met Him. _

_This story I'm about to tell you is when I first moved there, and what happened in my last year of High School._

"What the hell gave you the idea that moving to this PLACE would be a good idea! Come on! I don't want to go to some stupid boarding school with a bunch of spoilt rich kids!" My mother just gave me 'that' look – you no the one, the one parents give their children when they know you know the answer but you still try and hope they change the answer.

"Sweetheart we have been over this. Your father's job required us to move here. Yes we are sorry you had to leave you're life, you're friends and you're boyfriend behind. But you will have a chance to start fresh and get new ones. So please stop. You yelling isn't going to change anything." My mum said this so calmly that it annoyed me even more. I just stormed up to my new room, slammed the door and then realized that all affect had been lost – the movers knocked on my door. My room was still empty. The movers had only just begun bringing in all my stuff. I sighed and started to unpack.

I arrived at Spencer an hour early so that I could get everything from the office I needed, as well as try and get to know the place so I wouldn't be totally lost. It didn't work. I arrived 15 minutes late to my first class – English.

Hurrying into the room. " I am so sorry I'm late. I'm new and got lost on my way here" I looked up at the teacher and he just shook his head. "Name?"

_Oh yeah he loved his job._

"Ashley Alexander. Transferred from Australia."

"How goes it down under?" a blonde said with a smirk. _Great there is one in every school. Of course _every idiot in the class laughed and the blonde bumped fists with a brunette next to him.

I sat down in the 3rd row – right in front of the blonde.

He annoyed me the entire class. Throwing things at me, making rude comments – several involving him, a bed and me.

Needless to say I was glad when class ended.

I ran out of there fairly quickly mostly because I wanted to try and find my next class. In my hurry I ran straight into someone and fell straight on my ass. I looked up and saw….

**Ok that's the first chapter. Hope you like it. Ill try and the next one up soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Just letting you no there will be a cliffhanger type thing at the end of all the chapters! )**


	2. New Friend

Chapter 2 - New Friend

_Chapter 2 - New Friend_

AN – ENJOY GUYZ!!

Previously:

I ran out of there fairly quickly mostly because I wanted to try and find my next class. In my hurry I ran straight into someone and fell straight on my ass. I looked up and saw…

Some red haired girl just staring at me with what seems to be an interested look on her face.. "yeah I'm fine, don't worry I don't need your help" I mutter sarcastically to myself, as I haul myself off the ground.

"Who are you?" _wow this girl has great manners. _

"You knock me over, don't apologize, then u don't even introduce yourself...and u expect me to tell you who I am??"

_she is still staring at me with that same interested look on her face. _

_"_You know what? I like you, your not afraid to say what's on your mind, no matter who it is. I like that."

_ok. wow was NOT expecting that. as much as this chick seemed rude, I was new after all and I did need to know someone._

"o..k...not expecting that. But I guess its a good reason. Name's Ashley, Ashley Alexander. Moved here from Melbourne, Australia and you are?"

"Kira, Kira Snider. So there is this party up at the dells tonight, want to meet up and go? I need someone else to help make it less boring."

"ok one - what the hell are "the dells", and two - why on earth would I want to go to something that you have all ready told me is going to be boring?" _I hate to admit it but regardless of what I was saying I really wanted to go to this party. I loved parties! dancing, drinking and hot guys. what more could a girl ask for? _

"The dells is this spot up near the cliffs. the parties there are always wild. when I said boring I meant someone to hang out with, the people at this school are all the same, you get over it quickly."

I smirked " how do u know I will be any different?"

_what she said next surprised me. _"By the way that the entire class you didn't pay any attention what so ever to the 'Sons of Ipswich'. "

_I just stared at her blankly. _"What's a "Son of Ipswich?"


	3. The Sons

I was currently standing in front of my wardrobe

**AN: I hope you guys don't mind too much that she is friends with Kira. I'm not a huge fan of the girl, but it is needed for the story. ENJOY!**

Previously:

_I just stared at her blankly. _"What's a "Son of Ipswich?"?

I was currently standing in front of my wardrobe. I was supposed to be finding an outfit for tonight but all I could think about was what Kira had told me about the "Sons".

_**Flashback**_

"What's a Son of Ipswich??"

"Wow. Ashley you can really tell you're not from around here." _great now she was laughing at me._

"Are you gonna tell me or are you going to make me guess??"

"Ok ok. Chill. Its just I don't get to meet many people that haven't heard of the Sons so its kind of a rare moment I have to enjoy. Ok so basically the Sons of Ipswich are descendants of the five founding families of the original Ipswich colony. There are so many rumours flying around about the families that it is hard to know what's true. Like some people even go as far as thinking there like warlocks or something! Like how mad could these people get! But there are a few things you need to know about them, you know the REALLY important stuff."

_So far I couldn't really see what was so special about these guys, like sure their families founded this area but big whoop! Doesn't make them that special._

"Ok well for starters the one thing you MUST know is that the four sons are THE HOTTEST guys on campus. No im not making this up. I seriously don't know how the 4 hottest guys managed to be best friends but hey they did it, although a plus from it is that it makes perving on them a WHOLE lot easier" she starts laughing at this, I had to admit that I joined in. when Kira said that she was going to tell me "important" stuff about the Sons I expected something a little more serious, but oh well this works out much better!

"Ok so the four Sons..." I had to jump in here - "i'm sorry but I thought you said the 'five founding families' before, but just now and a little before you said four. What happened to the fifth?"

"Well again there are many rumours about the fifth families. Some say that that family was killed off during the salam witch hunts, I actually heard other people say that they over heard the Sons talking that the fifth family came back to seek vengeance and the sons "got rid" of him. But either way i'm not completely sure of the truth. Some how i'm thinking it's neither of them, but that's just me."

"Hmm..Ok where was I? Oh right. So the four Sons we have Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Personally I think Caleb is the hottest but ill leave that judgement up to you. They are, by far, the most popular guys at our school. Spencers finest when it comes to swimming, which I got to say is an event I never miss. Watching them walk around in those little Speedos"

_At this she stops and has this day-dreamy kind of look on her face, I couldn't help it I burst out laughing._

We had to move off to our next class after this, because well we were already going to be late and it's probably not the best impression to make my first day. So Kira let me know where and when to meet her, she was gonna drive me to the party - you know considering I had no clue as to where it was.

_**End flashback**_

I don't know what it was that she told me but I just couldn't stop thinking about that conversation. Its not like she really said anything that was worthwhile but oh well. Kira promised to point these Sons out to me tonight so I guess I can just decide for myself later.

Back to the problem at had. My outfit. I had no clue as to what kind of dress code they were going for this thing. Like I could turn up in jeans and a top - and they all end up in like tiny bikini tops and short shorts! ahhhhh! I hate being new! Remind me to shoot my parents.

So after 7 outfit changes and almost 2 hours later I finally decided on light blue jeans, black knee length boots with a red halter-top. Hair up in a ponytail and only light make-up.

I wondered down to the car park to see Kira waiting for me, with some other guy that I vaguely remembered from one of my classes.

"Ashley! Hey. This is my boyfriend Aaron Abbot. Aaron this is Ashley, she just transferred in"

He slowly looked me up and down with the biggest smirk on his face. Once he got to my head he started the scan again only this time he was licking his lips. I could not believe this prick; he is full checking me out - with his girlfriend right there!!

We all jumped in Aaron's car, mind you he managed to feel up my ass on the way in, he even tries anything again and I don't give a shit who's boyfriend he is, i'm gonna kick his ass!

The ride to the Dells wasn't all that bad. A small bit a chit chat here and there. But I liked that I didn't have to pay to much attention to the conversation. I was too busy looking at the beautiful scenery that was going past. I had to admit, as much as I hated my 'rents for moving me here, it was by far more beautiful then the boring suburb I lived in back in Melbourne.

So upon arriving at the Dells the group all scattered to do the rounds and check out who was here. I stayed close to Kira because well I didn't know anyone else. We ended up standing on top of this hill, which from the way most of the group gravitated to this spot, I'm guessing it was there usually hang out spot here. Although a plus for me was that it had a great view of everything and most importantly, everyone.

When we got there the Sons hadn't arrived yet, so Kira just spent the time pointing out who everyone was. I had to say this school definitely was not lacking in the "hot guy" department. I took note of a few guys I definitely thought had potential. After a while of the Sons as no shows I got bored and told Kira I was gonna go find myself a drink.

So I wondered over towards where I saw the drinks and two very overly happy girls like attacked me.

"Hi! I'm Kate and this is Sarah. We haven't seen you around before so we are guessing you're new. So we thought we would come and introduce ourselves." _ok so I wouldn't say I'm a overly mean person, but these two were just waaaay too happy for there own good, and well I just couldn't handle such happy people in my life._

"Well I'm glad you two have gotten that out of your system. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go grab a drink."_ at that I left the two just staring after me, and finally found the drinks. But wouldn't you know. Karma has come to bite me in the ass. All the drinks are empty!! Like what kind of party is this!_

_So with this fantastic development, I figure ill go find Kira, see if she knows somewhere better, hopefully one with alcohol._

I turn around only to...

**Only to...I love cliffhangers. Although this one is kinda lame. But oh well. Let me know what you think its gonna be! Sorry I ended it like this, but I needed to stop here so my next chapter and play how I want it to ) **

**REMEMBER R&R!!**


	4. The Plan

AN: OMG guys I am so sorry

**AN: I wasn't completely happy how Kira explained the Sons, but I couldn't think of a better way. Mind you I wrote that at 1am. Don't hate me. Lol. ENJOY**

Previous:

_So with this fantastic development, I figure ill go find Kira, see if she knows somewhere better, hopefully one with alcohol._

I turn around only to...

See Kira dancing drunk with some guy – who I might add was not her boyfriend. _Great. Just great. If they break up over this I'm going to have a long ass walk ahead of me!_

Sighing I walk over to her.

"ASHLEY!! There you are! I was looking all over for you…and I ran into Jim here" _Wow. She is plastered._

"Its Adam act…"

Kira cuts him off there. "Why are you not drinking!?" _yep plastered._

"There were no drinks left by the time I got to the table!" _god my life is hard. _

I see Kira glaring behind me, so I turn around…only to see Kate and Sarah from before…hanging all over some guys.

I look back at Kira and she is still looking at them. "What?" I ask her.

"THOSE girls. God I hate them. How they managed to bag the hottest guys in school I shall never no." _wow she was suddenly seeming very…sober._

Slowly realization hit me. "Hottest guys in school". I looked back over at the girls and took more notice of the guys they were with, but I've got to say…they didn't really look all that.

I turned back to Kira. "They don't look that hot to me, like no offence or anyth…"

"OMG!! No, No!" she bursts into laughing. _Maybe she is even drunker then I thought_

"That's not them! God. I do have SOME taste." I look back and fore now between Kira and the group.

"Then…I don't get it." _At this stage I've got to say I'm quite confused._

"Those girls always hang off the closest male they can find…until their boyfriends show up. Then all of a sudden they're the biggest angels out. Like I get around a little and I no what people say about me…but the fact they get away with it, get perfect boyfriends AND get nothing what so ever said about them around school…well it just annoys me to no end!"

_Wow. At first I thought those girls were annoying but now, now they are the exact type of girls I destroyed back in my old school. Ok yes…I have a confession. Back in my old school. I…tended to spread a little gossip. Harmless I swear? Hehehe. But lets just say that those girls who messed with me or my friends got it worse then the others…and well a fair few of them transferred out._

"Well Kira, I've hang around you for less then a day already and I can already tell you have a crush on Pogue." _She looked at me shocked when I said this. _

But…But…how did you tell!? I have pretty much everyone convinced I like Caleb! Like don't get me wrong he is totally hot, but he isn't Pogue." She stares off dreamily after this.

_Ok? Why you would WANT people thinking you like one "son" when you really like the another… I have no idea._

"Well, how about if I told you I could help you with both you're problems?"

"Both?" _At this I smiled evilly. _

"Ill help you win Pogue, and help you get rid of those two little skanky bitches at the same time?"

The next thing I was not expecting. She screamed, jumped on me and started hugging me…tightly. So tight I had to ask her to let go so I could breath. _I'm guessing she likes my idea._

"Why don't we get out of here, and we can start going through the details?"

At that she bolted. After I stopped laughing, I could see that she had run to Aaron and by the looks of it was begging him for something.

Next thing I know I see him…


	5. The Web Thickens

Previously:

**AN: ENJOY!**

Previously:

At that she bolted. After I stopped laughing, I could see that she had run to Aaron and by the looks of it was begging him for something.

Next thing I know I see him…

…storming down the hill in my general direction. _Now as much as I think the guy is a jerk, he suuure has a way of looking really scary._

I turned back to see what Kira was doing, she was happily talking to one of Aaron's mates. The fact her boyfriend just stormed off doesn't even seem to bother her at all.

What happened next was the LAST thing I ever expected to happen. Aaron walked over to where Sarah and Kate were dancing with those guys; he punches the one with Sarah!! – Mind you he looked like he was taking major advantage of her while she was drunk but still…he hates Caleb, why would he help Caleb's girlfriend?

Aaron just continues to surprise me; he picks Sarah up and carries her away! So being me, I follow them.

Aaron props her up against a car and from the looks of it, tries to access if she is ok._ Now I don't know about u, but I am extremely confused at this point._

_So needless to say, when she leans up and kisses him – my eyes pretty much bug out of my head._

That's when I hear "Sarah, stop we cant do this hear, we cant get caught." _I'm going to take a wild guess and say they have done this before._

I look over…and just the way he holds her, the way he looks at her – even the way she seems to trust him so much. I could tell.

They were in love.

_I just did not understand this town! Kira is in love with Pogue, but she is dating Aaron, who just happens to be in love with Sarah? Who is dating Caleb – Pogue's best friend? I thought life was complicated back home!_

I figured I could use this information to try and help Kira out. So best way to use it? Let them no I no and blackmail them to no end. Hehehehe.

As I walk out from behind the tree I was standing behind, the look on their faces was priceless. Being slightly drunk, it took them a few minutes to work out what I was doing there, and the fact that they had just been caught…by Kira's new friend no less.

"Well, well, well. This town gets more and more interesting the more time I spend here." _By this stage i'm just smirking at them._

"Ashley, right? Please you can't tell anyone! I'll do anything!"

"I will ruin your life if you even breath a word of this to anyone"

_Well I must say, they have a very different idea of how to get me not to talk._

"Now. Now. now. Being mean to me wont help anyone. I'm not going to run off and tell anyone, hell ill even help keep your secret. But you will have to help me out with a few things" _I start smiling very evilly at this point._

"Like what?" Aaron asks very suspiciously.

"Oh you don't need to no that right now..." I stopped talking mid-sentence…hearing a noise come from behind us. Shit! If someone else knows, it will make it very hard to black mail them!

I whisper to the couple to hide, they head in the direction of Aaron's car, but don't get in. I quickly walk in the direction of the noise.

I can tell it's a guy, but because it's not dark I can't tell who it is. _I probably wouldn't no who it was even if I could see him._

I was almost to him, when the drunken duo behind me made a noise and started laughing! _God I am going to kill them when I get the chance._

I saw the guy look over in there direction, _shit!_ , So being the smart little cookie I am – I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him.

_Yep I kissed a complete and totally stranger, for all I no shudders" he could be ugly._

It started out just a very quick kiss…more of a peck really. We pulled away from each other…and just looked at each other. It was the strangest feeling…I cant even describe it. Needless to say it was the last thing I expected to feel when kissing a stranger.

Just as I was thinking all this through in my head, the guy leans down and kisses me again, taking almost all rational thought from my head.

_Now this is not my normal behaviour. Im not the kind of girl that kisses every guy she meets. I try and make them work for it, I am worth that after all. And even though this distraction was no longer needed all I could think was…_

_WOW. Was this guy a good kisser. God I hope he is at least cute; I could live with "cute". _

When the need for oxygen because to great, I pulled away. We leaned our foreheads against each other, both panting from the make out session we just had.

That's when I heard the DJ call out that cops where coming.

Aaron and Sarah had jumped in Aaron's truck. But that wasn't my main concern. When they started the truck up, they turned the headlights on…

So when I pulled back a bit, from the glare of light, I realised with a shock, that I had seen this guy before…


	6. The Chase

I started this story a really long time ago, and I randomly remembered about it the other day. So I'm going to try and finish it, because I did like this story. BUT the problem is I cannot remember what I had planned for it, so I'm going to have to make it all up from here. Hope it's not completely horrible.

Read and Review!

Previously:

Aaron and Sarah had jumped in Aaron's truck. But that wasn't my main concern. When they started the truck up, they turned the headlights on…

So when I pulled back a bit, from the glare of light, I realised with a shock, that I had seen this guy before…

Before I could say anything to him, we both looked up to see the cop cars coming over the hill. We had about 5 minutes before they reached us.

The guy grabbed my hand and bolted, I didn't know where we were going but the opposite direction of the cops seemed like a great plan at the moment. Just when I thought I couldn't run anymore, he pulled me behind this huge tree that had a kind of hide in the trunk. The cop cars went straight by us, about 2 minutes later. I guess they were more worried about catching all the kids getting away in cars then trying to find where we were hiding.

We stood there panting for about another 5 minutes, just waiting and making sure they cops weren't coming back for us. Then he grabbed my hand again, and ran at a right angle to were the cops had driven off from. We still hadn't said a word to each other. At this point I didn't know what to say to him. I had just randomly kissed a guy in the woods, who while I may recognise him; I couldn't tell you his name to save my life.

But he had just saved me from the police, so he couldn't be a completely horrible guy….unless he was just trying to get laid….

We had been walking for a while when we finally reached a black hummer. He told me to jump in. I barely had the door closed as he took off. Once I caught my breath and managed to get my seat belt on _– with his driving I was definitely going to need it. – _We fell into an awkward silence.

I was racking my brain to come up with something to say to this guy, but for once in my like I was speak less.

I had seen him before; he had been in a couple of my classes. But apparent from that I really couldn't tell you much else about him – apparently from the fact that he would be one of the last guys I would consider hooking up with. No scratch that! I wasn't meant to be hooking up with ANYONE here. I was just supposed to be surviving out this year and going back home to my awesome boyfriend, getting married and living happily ever after.

Oh shit, I'm going to have to tell Jake about this, and he is going to get mad and dump me. Then I'm going to get depressed and ruin any chance I have of having a good year, no. I don't need to tell him. It's not like I planned to kiss this guy. It probably won't even happen again. No. definitely doesn't need to tell him. No point in ruining everything we have over one meaningless kiss. Plus this guy probably won't want anything to do with me tomorrow, especially once I tell him I'm not going to sleep with him. Yes. Definitely no point in telling him.

_Yes. I'm rambling. I realised this. Just in time to realise we had actually stopped in front of the dorms. Wow! Wonder how long we had been sitting here. And this guy! He is just sitting there starring at me…._

I didn't know what to do. He was obviously waiting for something. So I just said a quick "thank-you" and went to open the door.

Apparently this was not what he was waiting for.

He reached over, grabbed my arm, spun me around….

And Kissed me.

…


	7. Information

A/N: OK. So I don't know if you guys noticed from the last chapter, but I can't decide which one of the guys I want her to be with. Overall I love Chace Crawford out of all the actors, but I love the character of Reid too. OR I could make it a little more dramatic and have her with one of the guys that are already taken. As you can see, I really don't know at this point…(I did once, but I have forgotten lol) so, all this just means is that you guys get kept in the dark about who he is till I decide. Not sure how this is going to go…but hey there is only one way to find out….

Read and Review please!

Previously:

Apparently this was not what he was waiting for.

He reached over, grabbed my arm, spun me around….

And Kissed me.

I spent pretty much the whole next day walking around in a daze. I could not stop thinking about that kiss – and I hated it. I didn't want to be the type of girl who gets a kiss off some hot guy and turns into a mindless zombie.

So I made a resolve to focus on trying to help out Kira.

Speaking of Kira. I was late to meet up with her.

As I made the mad dash across campus, I tried to think up ways in which I could use all the knowledge I had to help with our plan of getting rid of Sarah and Kate, while getting Kira with Pogue.

I figured the best way to work out how I could use the information I have…is to well work out what information I actually had.

Kate and Sarah are sluts. They fool around on their boyfriends, but still manage to be seen as angels.

Aaron – who is dating Kira – is in love with Sarah, Celeb's Girlfriend.

So when I actually thought it through I don't actually have all that much information. But with the little I did have, I figured I could complete step one of my plan.

Get rid of Kate and Sarah.

Somehow I was going to have to do this without anyone realising that Kira had anything to do with it….which means I need everyone to believe I had nothing to do with this.

Which may be the tricky bit.

"Ashley!"

I look over to see Kira standing near the notice board. She has such an evil grin on her face, I'm rather concerned with the "brilliant" plan I'm sure she thinks she has some up with.

"Hey Kira, how are you going?"

"I'm excellent! You will never believe the excellent idea I came up with!" _see what did I tell you…_

I just had to laugh at her. "Ok Kira, what excellent idea did you come up with?"

"I'm going to join Auto shop!"


End file.
